wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatowings
Like a fluffy cloud with claws, fangs, invisibility and a tail capable of breaking mountains! :D (heavy WIP/please do not steal. Ask my permission before making an oc.) Royal Family~ Queens Queen Tiger fiery-red queen with long, rough fur and ebony striped patterns running all around her body. Her ears were abnormally large. She reined for 53 years before being killed by her youngest daughter Burmese. (King Puma, deep black dragon with glossy fur and 1 wing) Queen Burmese A dark chocolate queen with silky black highlights. She is the most well-known queen because of her recognizable beauty and firm kindness with her subjects. She was the queen to stand up against the Skywings for the ownership of Felt Island. She charged alongside her comrads and won the war against the high-flying Skywings, and won the Felt Isle War for her tribe. She was also the longest-reining queen of the Gatowings. 96 years! She peaceably passed in her sleep at the ripe age of 109, as well as passed the throne to her only daughter Ocelot. (King Persian: a milky cream dragon and the original owner of the Persian name.) Queen Ocelot Golden-yellow queen with splotchy red and black patches. She inherited the throne from her mother when she was already at the age of 43, but had the shortest reign of all Gatowing queens. Only 9 years until her 8-year-old daughter Persian ruthlessly killed the queen in her sleep. Queen Persian Golden fur with dark black patches with smooth short fur. the shortest reining queen was already 42 when she inherited the throne from her mother. She reined for a short-but-sweet 9 years before she was ruthlessly killed in her sleep by her eldest daughter, Persian. (King Sphynx: rare hairless Gatowing who had golden-orange skin.) the most tyrannical queen in the Gatowings history. She reined for 38 years before being assassinated by her own daughters. Don't be deceived by the name she has been given; Queen Persian declared war on each tribe at least once, often for tiny reasons, like being insulted by a sandwings Prince was one reason she declared war. She led with an iron grip and nobody refused to oppose her, until her 7 daughters (princesses Ragdoll, Siamese, Maine Coon, Bobtail, Leopard, Bengal, and Abyssian) all elected princess Bengal to kill the queen. The seven all faced Persian at the same time, all attempting to pin her down for Bengal to deliver the finishing blow. Before Bengal could kill the queen, Persian managed to already kill 4 of her sisters. (Abyssian, Ragdoll, Bobtail and Siamese) (king Lion/King Bombay/King Manx/she basically hated all her mates so she kept getting more) Queen Bengal (current queen) see above NON-QUEEN princesses: manx: beautiful, chocolate-colored short-furred princess who's tail was smaller than normal. r: shorthair: short-furred princess with warm colorbirsts of sapphire blue on her brown fur Angora: graceful, milk-white long-furred princess HerpDerpPersianAndHerManyManyBoifriends: princesses Ragdoll, Abyssian, Siamese, Main Coon, Bobtail, Leopard. Also Prince Bombay II Kingdom~ Landscape: Gatowing territory consists of Chillies, the colder plains of the north, the Sunfields, the toasty, desert plains of the south-west, and the Highteeth Mountains of the east. The more extreme a Gatowing's home climate is, the higher they are in the Socialt. (See in Customs.) Which means that if a High-class Gatowing libea in the highest mountain, they are respected highly. Same goes for living on the coldest part of the Chillies or the hottest part of the Sunfields. Cities and towns: Socialt City: a city in the direct middle of Gatowing territory. Created by the Animus Prince Tonkinese, it is aetrocity and one of the most developed places in Pyrrhia. This city is basically a melting pot for each tribe to visit, as every tribe is welcome on the city grounds. During the day, it is a hustling-bustlin marketplace, business center, and tourist trap. During night, it's a brightly-lit neon Haven for any dragon looking for fun. (There are no bars, pubs, or night clubs in the city, for you filthy-minded folk.) However, on the center of the city, is the only quiet place, where only Gatowings can walk, thanks to a magic forcefield by Prince Tonkinese. Also made by previouslywmtioned, is a huge wall of warm, invincible stone where a single stone button lies. If a Gatowing pushes the button, the stone shifts in place to form words. The words tell info about the presser's current place in the ranking, and of their criminal record. There is a common saying that lives in the tribe. "The Socialt Wall sees all." Chice city: the biggest and only city of the north, and where the higher-born Gatos are located. The whole of the city is mostly high-class Gatowings strut. The whole city is cut from mostly stone, but with some metal structures here and there. If an icewings happens to fly to this city, they are welcomed with warm regards and sent on their way. Oasity: a small town where low-born Gatos have a second chance. Every gato in this town starts off with a bad job, like washing paperless scrolls or lecturing young dragonets. Slowly, their condition improves, and they end up with hunting or writing or even becoming royalty advisors. Lots and lots of small towards located south of Socialt. Highteeth academies: basically the only school system in the Gatowing Territories. It goes from pretwo all the way to ￼highyears. (Preschool to highschool in 'Gatowing language') there are 12 large mountains, each used as it's own class. Each mountain has 10 rooms: the largest being the Feyd, (the gatowing cafeteria) the Mainmeet, (kind of like recess; has balls, blocks, even hopscotch patterns in the younger grade mountains, and basketball courts or climbing cages in higher grade mountains.) The Badcave, (the principles office) and a cave for each class. The classes are: Culture, Math, Language, (Pronunciations in grades pre2-grade3/Dragonspeak grades8-12) Writing, spelling, science, history. Felt Island: Long ago, during Queen Burmese's age, an intense war sparked between the Skywings and the Gatowings over ownership of the island. A few years of a few arguments turned onto cold and bloody war after queen Burmese built the Gatowing castle between Felt Peaks. Eventually, after 13 years of battle, the Gatowings snuck into the castle and silently assassinated half the alywing army and destroyed half their crops and cattle, cutting their food supply dangerously. This caused the skywings to surrender the island. Gatowing facts~ Abilities: ability 1: Tarnsuece: small amounts of rainwing ancestry has been found in every Gatowing, giving them a certain ability dubbed as Tarnsuece (TARN-soos). This allows all Gatowings to shift their fur in a strange way that bends light so etherally that it turns the user transluscent. Royal family members are required to train intensly to master this illusion, however to no extent can royals do this better than any peasant. ability 1: Tarnsuece: small amounts of rainwing ancestry has been found in every Gatowing, giving them a certain ability dubbed as Tarnsuece (TARN-soos). This allows all Gatowings to shift their fur in a strange way that bends light so etherally that it turns the user transluscent. Royal family members are required to train intensly to master this illusion, however to no extent can royals do this better than any peasant. ability 2: super-feet: similar to actual cats, Gatowings can retract their claws into their soft talons and unsheath them when needed. In addition to this, Gatowings have special, cushioning skin and fur on the bottom of their talons which allows them to stalk near perfectly. However, this makes the bottom of their feet rather soft and injury-prone. Ability 3: Deceitful tails: however soft a Gatowings tail looks, do not be surprised to find that it's actually strong, hard, and rough skinned. The tails of Gatowings have special bones that are twice as strong as normal dragon bones. A particularly powerful and well-aimed blow from this tail can cause another dragon intense pain; even broken bones from a dragon striking with intent to kill. In exchange for this immense power, however, the tails lack nerves. This means they cannot feel pain from their tails, which can result in fainting, unknown injuries, and even fatalities. This is because Gatowings wave their tails around a lot, so sharp objects can pierce the skin and cause immense blood loss without the victim any the wiser. Appearance: '''imagine a cat in your head. Any cat. A fluffy cat, a hairless cat, a black-and-white cat, a cat with a squished-up face, even. Now put some wings on it and a few spikes. pOOF YA MadE YuRSelf a dRaGoN *coughcough* to put it simply, Gatowings can be any color and have any body shape or pelt thickness a normal cat can have. '''Certain unnatural colors, like bright green paws or deep crimson snouts, are not uncommon, however. There are some certain TYPES of Gatowings, however. Bloodbranes, Ebonybranes, and Goldbranes. Bloodbranes normally have red-tinted wing mem￼branes. About 45% of Gatowings are Bloodbranes. This means they are born with more blood and/or a stronger heart that normal dragons. They cannot die from blood loss and/or heart injuries. Ebonybranes are Gatowings with slightly darker wing membranes. Ebonywings have also been known to have pitch-black horns that curve onwards, a trait unheard of other Gatowings. These dragons can shift light on their fur to appear much darker than normal, helping them blend into shadows when tarnsuece isn't enough. These guys are slightly rarer, with only about 30% of Gatowings having this trait. Goldbranes are Gatowings who's wimg membranes appear normal, but have special qualities. They're the rarest of the three, (15%) and the most respected. Goldbranes can alter their Wing membrane's shape by dealing several blows by hammer after heating the membrane. That way, they can create spectral displays with their wings. However, this trait is not often desired, as it has proved to cause problems with and limits flying, as well as this trait only visible.